


possessive over you

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non AU, This what happens after kyungsoo sees jongin's shower scene, naughty kaisoo, naughty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: non-au where kyungsoo anticipated jongin's new drama "spring has come" but wasn't expecting the shower part there.





	possessive over you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from kaisooprompts. this needs to be written!

jongin just got back home after visiting his family for his birthday celebration in their house when kyungsoo runs out of the room to greet him.

a huge smile dons his face seeing his precious cute boyfriend. he spreads his arms wide for a hug, but instead of a hug, kyungsoo crosses his arms and scowls at him.

“why do you have a shower scene on spring day?” he bursts out. jongin hasn’t told him about the shower scene yet because he knows very well how kyungsoo will react to it if he knew that the director asked him to have a shower scene to flaunt his beefy body. now is the day of all days that he has to face the wrath of do kyungsoo.

“jagi, let’s talk in our room.” he tries to persuade tho the other members are already used to them bickering or having a lover’s quarrel at any given time.

“no! we’ll talk about it in here.” kyungsoo stays firm in his decision, cheeks puffed up as he frowns. kyungsoo is still cute even if he’s mad. if before, jongin doesn’t want to eat with this hyung from how scary he looked like before, now, whenever he sees kyungsoo furrowing his brows or mad, it makes him want to squish kyungsoo and stretch his reddening cheeks. he’s too cute it’s unhealthy for him, but he loves the boy so much.

“it’s just a shower scene, jagi. i didn’t have a shower scene with my partner, so chill.” he reaches out a hand to rest it on kyungsoo’s shoulder who slaps it away and scoffs at him.

“even so! you didn’t tell me you will have that sexy scene!”

that raised jongin’s brow. this little brawl of theirs is getting interesting. “ sexy scene?”

“it’s too sexy, jongin! i don’t like it!” kyungsoo complains and scrunches up his nose. he drops his hands and starts to play with the hem of his t-shirt or rather, jongin’s big t-shirt. kyungsoo loves wearing jongin’s t-shirt rather than his own when they’re in the safety of their dorm.

“too sexy?” jongin wants to squeeze his small boyfriend and play with his armpits. he wants to tickle the boy for being so utterly cute and adorable. this is too much for today, for his birthday.

kyungsoo nods vehemently. “why did you agree to have that scene? girls will be all over your body again and i will see comments of your fans telling how much they want to touch your abs and let you have them bend for you. those fans! how dare they say things like that. okay, they already said that and i saw the comments. i even have to make an egg account to tell them all that your body is ugly so they’d stop!” he suddenly whines, stomping his feet with his closed fists on his sides, almost on the verge of crying, but kyungsoo doesn’t cry at all. he’s a tough chick. can be scary most of the time, but a total sweetheart. very possessive most of the times, but this is why jongin adores kyungsoo. he’s the only person who knows kyungsoo inside out. their fans might think kyungsoo is someone heartless who is stoic all the time, someone cold and someone who doesn’t express his true emotions in public, well he’s not. do kyungsoo and d.o are different. they might be the same person, but their personalities are different. kyungsoo is someone talkative and very expressive person. but maybe to jongin only. jongin wants to stress enough how lovely kyungsoo really is. he’s also a walking word “cute”. kyungsoo denies it all the time, but the truth is, kyungsoo knows he’s cute, but then and again, perhaps jongin will always be an exception in everything. it’s when he’s with jongin that kyungsoo becomes different. becomes docile and too cute because it’s true, kyungsoo’s aegyo attacks are the cutest. he does it everytime when he needs something from jongin. he’s a dork.

jongdae passes by them, munching chips. “kyungsoo, you’re too loud.”

“do you want to die kim jongdae?” he screams at the other boy who just laughs out loud before joining baekhyun and chanyeol in watching a Japanese movie.

kyungsoo rubs his temple exasperatedly and continues to frown. “so when do you plan to tell me that you have a shower scene?”

jongin grabs the boy’s narrow shoulders and leads him inside their shared room. the door closes and he leads him to their shared bed. they have a shared bed, but the fans will never know because everyone knows that they’re rooming with chanyeol and that they have double deck beds in their room. but the real thing is, there’s only one bed and jongin and kyungsoo shares one room as if they’re already married.

“jagi,” jongin talks gently like what he would do if he talks to rahee. “i’m not planning to keep that away from you.” he holds kyungsoo’s soft hand. “i’m sorry if you just knew it by now.”

“aren’t you mad that i made an egg account to bash your body?” kyungsoo sounds guilty. he lets jongin massage his hand and he closes his eyes as jongin continues to press his thumbs on the pressure points of his delicate hand.

jongin is amused in all honesty. “you’re just being too possessive. did even someone fight you over your comments?”

kyungsoo shrugs. “i didn’t look after because i felt guilty i did that to your sexy body.”

“you love my sexy body, jagi.” jongin cracks up for awhile, teasing his boyfriend who pushes him away and turns away.

“your body on the shower scene made me cry.” kyungsoo confesses as he’s facing the wall. jongin tries to snatch his waist to pull him close to him, but kyungsoo won’t let him drag him away. he slaps jongin’s hands repeatedly and even attempts to bite his hand.

jongin laughs heartily, eyes crinkling in crescents. “why did it make you cry?”

there’s still a huge frown on kyungsoo’s pouty face. “because your body. you were nude. were you nude when you shoot that? were there any girls in the set ogling on your body? you know i hate it when you strip tease on stage. when you flaunt your body on photoshoots. you know how much i want to be there with you every time to watch some hungry girls and maybe boys looking on your body.”

jongin continues to listen. he hums in assent as kyungsoo continues pouring all his thoughts out. “i cried because you were so sexy on that scene! i’m mad and happy at the same time? then i don’t know what to feel after? then i suddenly got mad when i checked the reactions of your fans. but then i kept on looking on your shower scene. i even saved the screencaps and i even kissed my cellphone screen because you were so handsome and so sexy it’s scary!”

this time, jongin drags kyungsoo’s tiny waist to him and laughs on his hair. “and then?”

“i almost tried to drive to your house and ruin your birthday party with your family.” kyungsoo continues his story. “that shower scene was life-threatening! jongin, how dare you do that!” jongin stares at kyungsoo’s disappointed eyes, but all he can do is stare at them fondly and make this a blackmail material.

“so how sexier i was? rate it 1000 being the highest.” jongin asks and kyungsoo keeps on shoving him off, but jongin is too strong to latch on him so kyungsoo eventually gives up and huffs.

“1000.9.” kyungsoo enunciates and jongin titters before pressing several kisses on the boy’s head. he rubs the shaved hair of his boyfriend and keeps on kissing him down his lips.

he mumbles on kyungsoo’s lips after, “this body is all yours to touch. what everyone can do is just watch, but you, you can kiss, lick and caress my whole body. i’m all yours, jagi. am i forgiven now?”

the redness of kyungsoo’s cheeks intensifies. he grips on jongin’s shirt as he stares at him with teary eyes. “can i stop everyone from looking at your body?

“sorry, sweetie, but you can’t.” jongin tells straight. he has to be realistic, though he knows kyungsoo knows what reality is for them.

“if only i’m not a singer and an idol, i would come with you always when you need to flaunt that perfect body of yours. i’d glare at anyone who dares to stare at your body. i will glare at them until they get very scared they’ll wish they never saw me because my scary eyes will haunt them until their eyes close.” kyungsoo tells proudly, chin up high while jongin laughs on his neck, nose tracing on the column of his neck that smells of flowers.

kyungsoo uses women’s perfume—flower scented.

jongin’s hand grips on kyungsoo’s waist and traces kisses on his neck down his collarbones. kyungsoo’s grips on his sleeves and throws his neck for jongin to have easy access on his skin.

a moan falls from his lips and he so tightly closes his eyes that when jongin looks at his with reverent eyes, jongin lays kyungsoo down on the sheets and hovers over him.

“if you get to have a shower scene again like on your movie “Hyung” i’ll accept another shower scene if i get to have one. once you get one, i’ll get one too. understood?”

“you’re so unfair! you always get the shirtless photoshoots because of your abs!” kyungsoo complains and kicks jongin playfully on the legs.

jongin leans down to shut him up by kissing his lips. they share a brief tongue wrestle, until kyungsoo starts to get out of breath.

“men always drool over your petite body, kyungsoo. they all want you too. they all want to hold your small body and it annoys me too when i see posts on the gay forum where your name is always at that they want you so bad.”

kyungsoo snakes his arms around jongin’s neck and giggles. “because i’m so sexy and cute they all want a piece of me.”

“do kyungsoo!” jongin scolds sternly and kyungsoo fake gasps.

“scary! no!” kyungsoo feigns that he’s scared and his lower lip wobbles from the sight of scary and possessive jongin. “forgive me, daddy. forgive, baby soo.”

jongin’s heart softens from the cuteness. he bumps his forehead on kyungsoo’s and sighs. “how am i going to live without you?”

“you can’t live without me because you’ll miss my aegyo that only you can see! you’ll miss my petite body and you’ll miss my sass and my bitchiness and my drama queen self. you’ll miss me so much you’d kneel to god to beg him to return me to you.” kyungsoo says in one breath and exhales out loud.

“you talk too much, don’t you know that?” jongin nuzzles their noses. hearing kyungsoo’s giggle sends warmth to his chest then throughout the tips of his body.

“this is me, handsome. i’m talkative and you love me.”

jongin can’t stop laughing. “where is my gift today?”

kyungsoo leans in and pecks jongin’s lips. “i’m your gift. unwrap the present now?”

“you really know what i love the most, kyungsoo.” he traces his fingers at the end of kyungsoo’s oversized shirt, ready to pull it up and throw it on the floor. “you should have worn a big ass ribbon on your pretty head.”

“you love me the most. just strip me down and devour me now, birthday boy.”

“am i forgiven now from the shower scene?”

“still not forgiven because you made me cry, remember?”

“you cried because i’m too sexy in your eyes. thank you for the compliment.”

“i still need to log in on my account to tell the whole universe how perfect your body is.” the shirt is yanked away and gets thrown on the floor. kyungsoo is just now wearing his neon pink boxers.

“you have another account?” jongin removes his shirt next, full abs now on display and for kyungsoo to drool over and touch.

“i do have and i won’t tell you what because they are full of rated stuff about you.” nimble fingers of kyungsoo instantly grabs each hard rock abs of jongin. he’s a monster in bed.

“well guess what? i have an account full of your ass and legs too, jagi. but i won’t tell you what.”

“i better find out then,” kyungsoo says, sitting up and dragging down jongin’s zipper in a second. “but for now, let me give you myself, birthday boy. happy birthday, handsome. pretty kyungsoo is now here to eat you.”

“my body is yours babe. happy birthday to me.”

 

 


End file.
